<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>looking for somebody you can wake up with by likelightninginabottle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338803">looking for somebody you can wake up with</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelightninginabottle/pseuds/likelightninginabottle'>likelightninginabottle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Almost), Blow Jobs, Future Appointments with Deaton, Hand Jobs, Humor, Is This A Chimera Thing, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Scott McCall is One Resilient Motherfucker, Secret Relationship, Sex Tapes, Supportive McCall Pack, The Pack Finds Out, no matter how much liam and theo want it to be, this isn't pwp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelightninginabottle/pseuds/likelightninginabottle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: How the pack finds out that Liam and Theo might be more than friends.</p><p>Featuring: A misplaced sex tape that's <i>"not a sex tape, Theo, oh my God"</i>, inadvisable driving practices, a poorly kept secret, an appointment with Deaton, and one, truly unshakeable True Alpha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>looking for somebody you can wake up with</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, okay, I have NO idea what the fuck this is. I saw it as a <a href="https://thiamsbaby.tumblr.com/post/168557921181/prompt">prompt on tumblr</a>, and I kinda liked it, and I've never written anything explicit, and I knew I would want to for "you only feel one emotion at a time" (check it out, under my Works, if you're interested :)) ) so I guess this is kind of,,, practice???????</p><p>I don't know, I tried. It might be awful, but hey, everyone has to start somewhere. I hope Y'all appreciate the COURAGE it took to post this haha<br/>Title is from Bastille's "Those Nights"<br/>I also honestly didn't proofread this, so feel free to point out any typos. Thanks!</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>God,</em>" Theo breathes, right into his ear, and Liam can't suppress the shudder that runs down his spine, "<em>Look at you</em>," before maneuvering his hand in a vicious, painful<em>, amazing</em>, twist that makes Liam cry out and buck up into his hand, throwing his head back onto Theo's shoulder, and dragging in a gasping, heaving breath, because he always forgets how to <em>breathe</em> when Theo gets like this. Usually, it's <em>Liam</em> whispering into his ear, biting down on the shell of it, pinning Theo's wrists in the kind of bone-crushing grip that makes Theo flush all over, thrusting slow, <em>so slow</em>, <em>deep</em>, <em>thorough,</em> until Theo's all but <em>crying</em>, moisture pooling in his eyes, completely incoherent, gorgeous and pliant, but <em>writhing</em> beneath him and making desperate little noises that pull the fangs straight out of Liam's mouth. But <em>sometimes</em>, Theo's eyes go hot and liquid when he looks at Liam, like a predator eyeing its prey, and Liam feels hot all over, like he's <em>burning </em>up as Theo's broad, warm palms maneuver him to his liking. He feels like he's on <em>fire</em>, he's so desperate for it, because it they haven't had time alone in goddamn <em>forever</em> with the pack home for the summer, <em>someone</em> inviting them over for something or the other every minute of every day. And Liam would normally love it, because he loves <em>them</em>, but, <em>well</em>. And, they're still, maybe, kind of, a <em>secret</em>, because even <em>with</em> Theo being a part of the pack now, and Liam being fairly trusted as stand-in alpha, they share <em>everything</em> with the pack, and it was a joint decision to keep this little secret to themselves, just for a little while. And sure, sneaking around got kind of annoying sometimes, but it was also hot like <em>burning</em>, desperate and hungry and <em>enthusiastic as hell.</em></p><p>And so, when Scott just left their house thirty minutes ago, after Liam made up some, frankly <em>flimsy</em> excuse about why they couldn't attend pack movie night, his parents out for the house for the weekend, and Theo looked at him like <em>that</em>, eyes dark and assessing, <em>wanting</em>, Liam was half-hard already.</p><p>He's on the couch, all but sitting in Theo's lap; nestled between the V of his thick thighs, back flush against Theo's chest, one of Theo's hands gripping Liam's thigh <em>satisfyingly</em> possessively, holding it open, and the other, gripping Liam's flushed cock, jacking him slowly and thoroughly, completely dry, toeing the line between pain and pleasure that makes Liam's eyes roll all the way back in his fucking head. It would probably be <em>way too dry</em> for even <em>him</em> to stand, except. Well.</p><p>"You're so <em>wet</em>," Theo murmurs, fascinated, dragging the edge of his thumb across Liam's slit, prompting more slick to spill out, and Liam can't help the whine that escapes him as he bucks fruitlessly, seeking friction. Theo chuckles, dark and knowing, and it makes Liam's cock twitch, like Theo probably knew it would. And <em>then</em>, Theo gathers more slick on his thumb, dragging it up and down Liam's length, before Theo brings it to his mouth, sucking it in, before releasing it with a truly <em>obscene </em>pop, and Liam's breath hitches, because <em>god</em>. "<em>You taste so damn good,</em>" Theo whispers, marking a litany of bruising kisses up Liam's neck, completely ignoring Liam's desperate, "<em>Baby, please,</em>" as he <em>sucks</em> Liam's earlobe into his mouth, whispers "<em>I want to put my mouth on you so bad,</em>" and Liam can <em>feel</em> his brain melting out of his ears.</p><p>"You're gonna kill me," Liam groans, "I swear to God, the shit you say sometimes."</p><p>Theo laughs, bright, and kisses him on the temple, and it's so fucking <em>sweet</em> that Liam has to shut his eyes as Theo untangles them from their position on the couch, pushes Liam back against the backrest, and drops to his knees in front of him. It's such a <em>devastating</em> image, Theo on his knees, mussed and sex-flushed, lips swollen and still wet with Liam's precome, and pupils blown to all hell, that Liam has to take a second to appreciate it, brushing a gentle thumb across Theo's cheekbone and dragging him in for a hot, hungry kiss, that Theo returns with equal enthusiasm, and when he pulls back reluctantly, he keeps Theo's face cradled in his hands, Theo's lips swollen red and helplessly parted, blown green eyes boring into Liam's own. "<em>God, you're beautiful,"</em> Liam blurts, because honestly, he can't help himself -- wouldn't want to, even if he could -- and he can <em>feel</em> the heat of the pretty pink flush spreading across Theo's nose. Theo shakes his head out of Liam's hands, hides his face in Liam's knee, grumbles, <em>"Stop it</em>," and Liam can't help but laugh. He winds his fingers through the soft hair at the back of Theo's head, grips <em>hard</em> and absolutely <em>relishes</em> the evident hitch in his breath, and he drags Theo's face out of his knee, and up towards his own, resting his forehead on Theo's.</p><p>"<em>Absolutely not</em>," Liam says, grinning, and Theo looks like he's getting ready to roll his eyes, but he's stopped by Liam licking <em>straight</em> into his mouth, reveling in the startled, choked off moan it earns him, as Theo goes pliant, returning the pressure but just <em>letting</em> Liam explore his mouth as his breathing goes ragged, hands clenching and unclenching helplessly at the fabric of Liam's shirt.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," Theo blurts, pulling back, and he looks so <em>thoroughly </em>kissed that Liam has to fight a satisfied smirk. "I <em>really</em> want to suck you off," he says, eyes determined and so fucking <em>hungry</em> that Liam's smugness dissipates<em> completely</em>, replaced by a violent, crashing wave of arousal that rocks through his body. It's so destabilizing, that he has to look away from Theo, just for a second, to regain his wits, but his eyes catch on the blank television screen, visible just above Theo's head. He thinks, briefly, lust-addled, <em>what if</em>, before dragging his eyes back to Theo, but Theo has already caught his expression, because he's observant like that, furrowing his brows and turning behind him curiously, and when his eyes are back on Liam's they're <em>amused</em>. <em>Knowing</em>.</p><p>"You want to watch it, don't you?" Theo asks, smile sharp and appealing, eyes filled with mirth and Liam thinks, desperately, <em>fuck, yes</em>, because he <em>really, really, does</em>, but their relationship is nothing if not contrary, a consistent, dependable push and pull.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Liam replies, tone deliberately neutral and arms crossed across his chest.</p><p>"<em>Really?</em>" Theo drawls, unimpressed, brow raised. He's still shirtless and on his knees, debauched, and the whole image of it has Liam losing IQ points by the <em>second</em>. "You're <em>really</em> going to lie to me, when I'm close enough to see your <em>cock twitch</em>?"</p><p>"I--" Liam tries, but he doesn't have that many brain cells left to rub together.</p><p>"I <em>knew</em> it was only a matter of time before I corrupted you," Theo crows, gleeful, and Liam frowns.</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," he snaps, affronted. "<em>Corrupted?"</em> he scoffs, "<em>Please,</em> remind me <em>who </em>took <em>whose </em>virginity again, huh? And <em>whose </em>idea was it in the <em>first place</em>?"</p><p>"All you have to do <em>is say it</em>," Theo says softly, taunting, and Liam would put up more of a fight, push the point until Theo admits that Liam's fucking<em> right</em>, except Theo has placed one hand on each of  his thighs, sliding them up, painfully slow, until his mouth is right above Liam's flushed, straining<em>, needy</em> length, and Liam feels his own breath hitch<em>, hard</em>. "<em>Repeat after me</em>," he says, and it <em>takes everything</em> Liam has in him to not buck up at the hot breath skating across the head of his cock. "'<em>Baby</em>," he prompts, brows raised expectantly, "<em>I want you to suck me off while we watch our sex tape.'</em>"</p><p>"It's <em>not</em> a sex tape," Liam protests, albeit weakly. Theo <em>laughs</em>, bursts of hot air on Liam's cock that pull a groan out of him.</p><p>"<em>What</em>, exactly, would you call it then?" Theo asks, eyes bright and mirthful. "<em>Homemade pornography?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh my god,</em>" Liam groans, "<em>never mind</em>."</p><p>"You <em>sure</em>?" Theo asks, and <em>now</em> his voice is lower, <em>darker</em>, <em>dangerous</em>, and it makes Liam's heart skip a beat, or a couple. "<em>You could watch yourself pound me into the mattress,"</em> he whispers, low and silky as he <em>drags</em> the tip of his tongue across Liam's weeping slit, pulling an embarrassingly loud, needy moan from somewhere <em>deep</em> inside Liam's throat, "<em>while you fuck my mouth." </em>His eyes bore into Liam's as he licks his lips, slow and deliberate. Liam can't look away, can't even <em>breathe</em>. "<em>That sound like something you want, sweetheart?</em>"</p><p>And Liam allows himself <em>one</em> breathy, cathartic, <em>"Jesus fucking Christ</em>", before he scrambles off the couch, past Theo, puts the DVD into the player, and when he returns, Theo's sprawled across it like a veritable fucking <em>buffet</em>, pretty and debauched and <em>there</em> for Liam to take, for him to <em>ruin</em>, and he doesn't even hesitate, before he's pinning him down and licking into his hot mouth, drinking in his breathy, helpless, moan, like it's ambrosia. Liam is harder than he's been in his <em>life</em>, and he's about to actually <em>do something about it</em> when he feels Theo shaking, and he has to pull away, concerned.</p><p>The concern morphs into <em>confusion</em> when he realizes that Theo's <em>laughing</em>, <em>snickering</em> really, right into Liam's mouth, and Liam frowns. "<em>What?</em>"</p><p>"I, uh" Theo says, and Liam wants to pound him <em>so </em>hard into the couch that the amusement fades from his eyes and morphs into blissed out incoherence. "I think you put in the wrong tape," Theo says, grinning, "and I'm not going to fuck with goddamn <em>Up</em> in the background. That's twisted, even for <em>me</em>."</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Liam says, bewildered, "we don't even <em>have Up </em>in the house right now," before turning to the TV and sure enough, the distinctive old man comes into frame, frowning vaguely. "But I gave <em>Up </em>to Scott, like half an hour ago." He turns to Theo. "That's what he wanted for the movie night."</p><p>Theo scrambles back, eyes wide as face drains of color. "<em>Liam</em>," he groans, eyes clenching shut. "Tell me you <em>didn't</em>."</p><p>And Liam still confused, still a little sex-stupid, until he looks at the DVD cover, at Theo's wide, panicking eyes, and thinks, <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Thinks, <em>Oh no</em>.</p><p>"<em>Oh my god</em>," Liam hisses, scrambling frantically for his pants, which are laying by the floor on the couch, shoving them clumsily up his legs, as Theo tries to hunt for his shirt, where it was flung somewhere around the kitchen. "<em>Oh my fucking god.</em>"</p><p>Liam's pretty sure his pants are on backwards, and Theo's shirt is <em>definitely</em> buttoned incorrectly, as they fling themselves into Theo's truck and he <em>tears</em> out of the driveway, and onto the road, speeding like a maniac, furiously hissing the entire time, "I <em>can </em>not<em> fucking believe you, I swear to God, Dunbar, </em>one job<em>, you had </em>one <em>fucking </em>job<em>--" </em>and Liam can't do <em>anything</em> except hang on to his seat anxiously, and reply, spitting right back at him, "<em>I know, I </em>fucking <em>know</em>--"</p><p>They park at Scott's house, <em>very</em> haphazardly, two of the wheels on the sidewalk, and Liam scrambles out of the passenger side, stumbling over his own feet until he crashes into the McCalls' front door, and then pounding <em>furiously</em> on it with an anxiously clenched fist. He feels Theo approach behind him, clearly wary, but a steadying, grounding presence at his side, pinky tangled with Liam's, belaying all the threats on the ride there.</p><p>Scott opens the door slowly, and his face lights up when he sees them. He exclaims an enthusiastic, "<em>Hey, guys!</em>" and Liam catches the glint of the DVD cover in his hand, and thinks <em>oh, thank god</em>, feeling Theo slump in relief next to him as well.</p><p>"So, you didn't even start yet," Liam concludes, trying not to seem too manically relieved. Scott frowns.</p><p>"The <em>movie</em>," Theo elaborates, tone a bit snappish, flicking his eyes at the case in Scott's hand. "You haven’t started the movie yet."</p><p>"Oh," Scott replies, and then smiles. "No, we just finished it." Liam hears Theo choke on his spit next to him, and tries not to do the same, but he can't help but feel a little faint.</p><p>"Finished it," Liam echoes, numbly, and his voice sounds distant, even to himself.</p><p>"Yeah," Scott confirms brightly. "It wasn't exactly what I was expecting but . . . " he shrugs one shoulder, "nine out of ten. Next time, I would use a ring light. It really lights up the space better."</p><p>Theo splutters. "You watched the <em>whole thing</em>?" he asks, sounding a little manic, "<em>Even after you realized what it was?</em>"</p><p>Scott frowns. "<em>Hey</em>, I promised a room full of <em>borderline feral</em> supernaturals a movie," he crosses his arms. "I had to <em>deliver</em>. Do you know what they would've <em>done</em> to me if I would've pulled the DVD out?"</p><p>Liam wheezes. It's kind of a laugh, but mostly, it's because he feels like he can't get enough air, half-hysterical.</p><p>"For what it's worth," Scott says, smiling once again, that unshakeable, deceptively innocent, <em>beatific</em> True Alpha smile. "Congratulations. It's <em>definitely</em> long overdue, and I love you guys, so I'm happy you found each other."</p><p>Theo still looks <em>mortified</em> next to him, and Liam feels mostly the same, but he's had an entire <em>lifetime</em> of punching shame in the goddamn throat and so he spins to face Theo, wraps a possessive arm around his slim waist, dips him, and licks <em>straight </em>into his mouth, reveling in the hand Theo brings up to clench at Liam's shirt for support, and <em>ignoring</em> the riotous hooting and wolf-whistles coming from inside the house. When they have to come back for air, Theo's still flushed, but he looks <em>significantly</em> less horrified, and Liam tucks a loose piece of hair behind his ear gently.</p><p>"Let's go home," Theo whispers, a small, genuine smile playing at his bitten lips, and Liam smiles back helplessly.</p><p>"Here," Liam says, tossing the DVD case in his <em>own</em> hand to Scott, who catches it instinctively. "This one's <em>actually</em> Up."</p><p>"<em>Cool,"</em> Scott beams, handing Liam his not-so-secret not-sex tape. "Guess it's a double feature tonight at the McCalls'."</p><p>They're halfway back to their parking violation of a truck, when Scott calls out Theo's name.</p><p>"I almost forgot," Scott says, as they both turn to face him, "you have an appointment with Deaton tomorrow."</p><p>Theo furrows his brows, looking as confused as Liam <em>feels</em>. "For what?"</p><p>Scott winces apologetically. "According to Stiles, not even a <em>supernatural</em> is supposed to be that, uh, bendy. He wants to figure out if it's, like, a chimera thing, or like--"</p><p>And even Liam's barking laugh isn't loud enough to drown out the loud, mortified noise that escapes from Theo's throat as he jumps into the truck, <em>definitely </em>using his supernatural speed to get there, and Liam barely gets the door shut before Theo is <em>flooring</em> it out of the McCalls' neighborhood.</p><p>Liam laughs the entire way home, and as he tangles his fingers with Theo's over the console, he thinks maybe, some things just burn too bright to be kept a secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do tell me what you thought about it, all feedback is appreciated!! Even if you hated it :D. Love y'all, as always, and thank you for reading!! Feel free to find me on tumblr at <a href="https://inabottlelikelightning.tumblr.com/">inabottlelikelightning</a></p><p>:)) - Lightning</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>